The Half-Breed and the Goblin King
by scarletvixen12
Summary: Sarah Williams lives in the Goblin City, living with her full blood Fae family and working in a library. What happens when the Goblin King takes interest in her younger brother and insists he come to the castle as his young apprentice? Will sparks fly between them or will he dismiss her as everyone else has for being a Half Breed?
1. Chapter 1

The Half Breed & The Goblin King

By ScarletVixen12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.**

Chapter One

"You better make sure those books are probably put away in the right spot, girl!" the old librarian nagged as he sat high upon his chair. He was a sour, old goblin with drooping ears and his eyes were far too old so the rusted gold spectacles sitting upon the tip of his nose did him no good.

"Yes, sir." The girl answered as she carried a stack of heavy books up two flights of stairs. Her back was sore from working all day, but she couldn't imagine working anywhere else except in a library such as this. Placing the books down upon a nearby table, she turned each book on its side to look at the author before placing it in the proper slot. Her fingers caressed the spine lovingly, her eyes longing to take them home and absorb the wonderful knowledge that lay sleeping inside.

It was the loud clanging of the bell from the clock tower in the middle of the Goblin City that broke her out of her daydream as she finished stacking the pile of books. She wiped her grimy hands on the soiled apron and slowly made her way down the two flights of spiral stairs before she hastily made her way towards the librarian.

He sneered as he brought out his rusted pocket watch and looked at the time. "Very well. It is three o'clock. You may leave for today, girl." He frowned at the small delight in her eyes as she bowed her head and made her way to the storeroom where all the workers kept their belongings. "Don't be late again tomorrow like you were today!" He squawked at her, shaking his ancient fist.

She barely heard his last order before grabbing her worn leather satchel and gray knitted sweater. Keeping a brisk pace through the streets, she passed many goblins and other residents of the Goblin City such as elves, fae, and a multitude of other creatures. Her hair had been put up into a tight bun at the beginning of her work day to keep it out of her face, yet now as she made her way through the other residents, her hair quickly began to come undone.

The clock tower struck four and the small building nearby burst open as young children of many ages and many races dashed out, meeting family members nearby that had been waiting for them. A young child about the age of nine or ten walked out with two boys that were taller than him. The boy gazed out upon the crowd and grinned as he noticed someone in the crowd. He turned back to his friends to bid them a good-bye and made his way towards her. He threw himself into her arms as he wrapped his around her waist, hugging her with love and affection.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "How was your day today, Toby?"

"It was great! Master Vladius taught us about the Labyrinth today. He talked about how it used to be untamed and refused to obey any king until ours. Isn't that interesting, Sarah? He managed to tame it all by himself even when no one else could!" He rambled on, excited by this knowledge.

Sarah gave him a small smile and ruffled his blonde hair once more. "It's very interesting. Master Vladius is a good teacher. Your parents will be happy to hear you are doing well." She fixed her satchel upon her shoulder and knelt down to wipe some dirt from his cheek.

"Excuse me, Miss Williams?"

Her sharp, green eyes looked up as she slowly stood back up to look at an older elf with graying hair. He wore a black robe and a cap, half-moon glasses resting upon the bridge of his nose and showing off his hazel eyes. "Master Vladius, good day to you."

"To you as well, Miss Williams. I was hoping to catch you so you may pass this to your parents. As much as I trust young Tobias, I felt it was necessary to give this to someone much older and a bit more responsible." He said with a small chuckle. He reached into his robe and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her. He turned to his young pupil and smiled. "Have a good evening, Tobias. I shall see you bright and early come Monday morning, yes?"

Toby smiled and bowed in respect to Master Vladius. "Absolutely, sir."

"Wonderful. Do be safe on your journey home. I wish you both a good evening."

"You too, Master Vladius." The siblings replied in unison and watched as the elf made his way back into the schoolhouse. They watched as he closed the doors before looking at the envelope in Sarah's hand.

Toby grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull it down for him to see. "Come on, Sarah, show me. Show me! What did he give you?"

Her other hand quickly grabbed it out of the other and she gave him a small smirk. "None of that, Toby. It's addressed to your parents, not to you and not to me. We'll have to find out through them." Placing it safely inside her bag, she adjusted her knitted sweater as a cool breeze drifted by. Winter was quickly approaching and she knew she'd have to dress even warmer since the library had no heat. "Ready to go home, squirt?"

"You bet!" He grinned and held onto their hand as they made their way to the other side of the Goblin City where many residents lived.

Those who had respectable jobs lived as far as they could from the heart of the Goblin City, to avoid any damages that runners could cause, and made sure to stay away from the Labyrinth as best they could. Fae, elves, and humans lived amongst each other depending on their status. Most humans that were wished away and too old were often servants of Fae or elves or even worked in the castle as servants. The Goblins chose to live in the heart of the Goblin City, enjoying to cause trouble for the few runners that were unfortunate to walk through their city to get to the castle.

Toby dashed through the door of their home and saw his father, Robert, sitting in the parlor and smoking his pipe.

Robert Williams worked for the courthouse in the Goblin City and was a respectable judge. Cases that were unable to come to a resolution often made their way to the King's court to be heard, but Judge Williams made it his mission to take care of most of the problems. The King had bigger problems to worry about than a dispute about who took the last barrel of ale from the Junkyard Tavern. Robert was also a hardworking Fae. When he was young, he wanted to experience life above and that is when he met a young woman who aspired to be an actress. He got caught up in excitement that poured out of her when she spoke about acting and the magic she felt. In the heat of the moment, they married and soon, Linda had a baby. She soon grew to resent having a child, which didn't allow her to travel and become a great actress. Robert noticed this and knew it was better to return Underground since his daughter was still half Fae and would grow ill if exposed to the Aboveground for a long time. He acquired a forgetful potion and gave it to Linda before she went to bed. As she drank it, she forgot everything. No more Robert, marriage, and no more Sarah. She continued her life and soon became the actress she had desired to be for so long.

Sarah had been only fifteen years old when she was brought back to the Underground. It took time for her to adjust and to get used to the fact that her father remarried so quickly after wiping away her mother's memories. She grew to resent the Fae woman, secretly jealous because she was completely Fae. Sarah grew concerned when she learned Karen was pregnant. She knew having children was hard for Fae women, but fate must have been kind to her father for the birth was a simple one with no complications. The couple treated their newborn son as a miracle child and Sarah faded into the background.

However, she could not bring herself to hate the child. She was envious of his pure blood line of having two Fae parents although she would always be known as a Half-Breed, as she was often called by other Fae and elven girls. As her parents would leave for the evening to attend social parties and gatherings, Sarah would stay home and tend to Toby, who quickly captured her heart with his love and adoration for her. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

Walking into the house and closing the door behind her, she quickly undid her scarf and placed it upon the coat rack near the door. She smiled as she listened to her brother regale her father with his teachings for the day and made her way into the parlor.

"Ah, Sarah! How was your day at the library today?" her father asked as he stood to kiss her upon the cheek.

"It was well, Papa. Here." She pulled out the envelope from her satchel and handed it to him. "Master Vladius asked that I give it to you."

Karen had made her way into the parlor and stood beside Robert as he turned it over. Her blue eyes grew wide as she looked at the seal and exchanged looks with her husband. "Better open it, dear."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, her brows furrowed in concern as she took in their expressions.

Robert remained silent as he opened the envelope and pulled out the small card inside. He read it very slowly to himself and twice more. He remained quiet despite Karen making a gasp and covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Toby asked, nervous about how his parents were acting.

Robert handed the card to Sarah, who took it very carefully. She exchanged a confused look before reading it. Her green eyes were captivated by the elegant flourish that was written on very expensive paper.

**_Dear Mr & Mrs. Williams, _**

**_Master Vladius has brought it to my attention about your young son, Tobias Williams, and his extraordinary talent with learning. I have visited his teaching sessions on several occasions to deem for myself whether or not your child did possess such talent. I have come to agree with Master Vladius that Tobias is extremely gifted and therefore, I write this letter to inform you that young Tobias shall now be taking up classes in the Castle beyond the Goblin City with me as his teacher. I shall come to discuss this with you more thoroughly in a fortnight at your residence. _**

**_ Jareth, King of the Goblins_**

**_ Ruler of the Goblin City _**

**_ High Prince of the Underground_**

Sarah's eyes widened as she read the letter again and again. She turned to look at her parents in disbelief. "The King is coming here." Her eyes focused on her brother, who looked confused even more. "To take him away."

* * *

That is the end of Chapter One. I hope y'all enjoy. Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought about it J

All the best!

Scarletvixen12


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you enjoy it just as much J_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Girl! Girl! For Oberon's sake, LOOK OUT!"

Sarah gasped as she jumped back as the stack of books she had been working on fell to the floor with a loud crash. She coughed as some of the dust from the books and the dust from the floor blew up into a hazy cloud. Waving her hand back and forth, she waited for the dust to settle back down and gulped as she saw the bulging eyes of the librarian. "Please, sir, I – I didn't see -"

"OBVIOUSLY! YOU IDIOT GIRL! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THOSE BOOKS GETTING READY TO TUMBLE AND HIT THE FLOOR!" He screeched as he hopped up and down, his rusty glasses bouncing up and down the tip of his nose. He huffed and glared at her in disgust. "This is what happens when I have to hire a half-breed like you." He sneered.

The young woman took a step back as she looked at him as if he had slapped her across the face. She moved her hands behind her to hide them clenching into fists. Her initial reaction to being called a half-breed was to hit, but she knew she couldn't hit her employer. The last thing she needed was Karen yelling at her for losing her temper once more. Sarah took a deep breath and tried to appear calm. "I am deeply sorry, sir. If you would like I will come in on my days off."

He scoffed. "On your days off? For what? To have you ignore the books and watch them hit the floor like they're trash?!"

"Please, sir, I will do anything!" she argued.

The librarian grumbled as he looked up at her. "You are lucky that your father is the favored judge of the King. Come on your days off then, girl. If I see you treat these books like this again, you are out of here! Do I make myself clear?!" He snarled as he tried to size himself up to look intimidating. To someone walking into the library, they would see an old goblin trying to puff up his chest to the young woman standing opposite of him, when he only came up to her knee.

"Crystal, sir." Sarah replied quietly and watched as he sharply turned back to head to his high chair in front of his magnificent tower of a desk. She sighed and knelt down to pick up the books.

Her mind had been everywhere but where it needed to be. Ever since she had delivered the letter from Master Vladius about the King wanting Toby to become his own personal student, she was unable to sleep and focus on anything else.

"Sarah?"

Her green eyes looked up as a book was held in front of her face. She took it gently and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Twily." She whispered at the small goblin. "You better get back to dusting those shelves before that grumpy, old librarian finds out." She teases.

He gave her a big toothy grin as he quickly took off, the feather duster spreading out dust with every swing of his arm as he raced down the aisles of books.

Getting a stack of books, she took it to the back corner of the massive library and began to put it in the empty slots. As she put one in after the other, her mind began to wander once more. She had only seen the King once since coming to the Underground. When young ladies of the Underground turned 18, they became of age and attended a ball that the King hosted.

Being only 23 years of age, the ball hardly seemed like a distant memory. Karen had insisted that she wear white for the occasion. Her father had spent a good amount of money on the dress and jewelry that she wore that evening.

"What a silly memory." She chided herself as she put the books up with more force than necessary.

All the other girls that she had attended classes with wore colorful dresses and showed up with masks since it had been a Masquerade Ball. She was never told that it had been a Masquerade and showed up looking like a fool without one. All the girls in her class looked as if they belonged there and she stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing white and without a mask.

"You look like a child instead of a woman." One of her classmates had whispered in her ear as she passed by. They had laughed and jeered at her as she passed all the guests.

At one point during the ball, she noticed a tall figure with a demon-like mask and her breath caught slightly as she realized it was the Goblin King. As soon as she blinked, he was gone. She had never been affected so much by a man as she had by him. 'It's simply because he was royalty, Sarah. That's all.' She had told herself as she walked through the ballroom. Her memory had grown fuzzy at points during the ball, but she remembered that when the clock had struck the thirteenth hour, she had had enough of being laughed at and ran out of the castle to the safety of her room.

"Get out of here, girl! It's already three o'clock in the afternoon!" the old librarian screamed at her from his tower.

Sarah jumped, startled from her thoughts. She made her way to the storeroom, putting her apron away and grabbing her coat, shawl, and satchel. Dashing out of the library, she pulled her coat on and rushed through the streets to head to the school house.

As she approached the building, her brows furrowed in confusion as the doors were still closed. She looked at the grand clock tower in the middle of the city to check the time. Perhaps the old librarian had read his pocket watch wrong. However, he did not. It was going on three fifteen. Toby should have been out by now.

"Well, look here, my dears. If it isn't our dear classmate, Sarah Williams." A honeyed voice tittered.

Her stomach fell as she recognized that voice. It belonged to Clarissa de Chamont, a spoiled girl that tormented her from the moment she had stepped foot in the Goblin City. She had come from a well-respected family and her parents were well liked in the High King's Court. Clarissa also had her eyes set on becoming the next Goblin Queen and draped herself over the King at the Coming of Age Ball.

Sarah turned to face Clarissa and gave a polite smile and nod of her head. "Hello, Clarissa. You are looking quite well." She said in a very strained tone.

Clarissa's laughter rang out like tiny bells as she fixed her teal gown. It matched her eyes well and brought out her fair coloring and platinum blonde hair. She was the perfect example of a well-bred Fae lady. "Yes, I am, aren't I? A future Queen ought to look her best, after all." She smirked as she looked at the raven haired half-breed. "What in the Underground are you doing here at the school house?"

"My younger brother, Tobias, is taught here." She explained as she lifted her head, trying not to let her stubbornness cause a scene.

"Ah, I see. Is he a dirty, little half-breed like yourself?" she giggled with a sneer. The women that accompanied her began to giggle as well.

Green eyes burned at her comment as she took a step forward to Clarissa, her hands itching to wring her scrawny Fae neck. She started as the doors of the school house burst open and Toby ran straight into her, clutching her waist as he greeted her. Her hands wrapped around him. "Careful, Toby. One day, you'll knock me into the street." She teased with a soft smile as she ruffled his hair.

His blue eyes twinkled with love and adoration as he looked up at her. "I'm just excited to see you, Sarah! We learned a lot of interesting things today! Oh and did you know that Master Vladius-"

"Slow down, Toby. You can tell me all this at home." Sarah laughed and looked back up at Clarissa, who had a little frown upon her perfect lips. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Clarissa." With that, she placed an arm around Toby's shoulders and led him back to their home.

Unbeknownst to the siblings, mismatched eyes watched from the window in the classroom as they made their way home.

* * *

King Jareth, stood at the window, dressed in his usually attire of his armor and cape. He made an intimidating image as he watched them and barely glanced at the door as the old school master made his way back inside. "Who is that woman that Tobias walks with?"

Master Vladius made his way to the window and adjusted his glasses to look outside and smiled. "Ah, that would be his half-sister, Sarah."

A fine eyebrow arched in question. "Half-sister?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She is the first born daughter of Judge Robert Williams and a mortal female from Above." He walked back to his desk, his robes dragging across the wooden floor. "I believe she was only fifteen when she came to the Goblin City. She works for Trudin, the librarian."

"I see." Jareth turned from the window. "She is a half-breed, then. They are not uncommon in the Underground." He stated as he brushed invisible dirt from his black leather gloves.

Master Vladius nodded. "That is very true, sire, but some of the Fae and Elves still have trouble accepting such individuals. The goblins have no problem. If anything, I hear nothing but praise about Miss Williams from them in the market square."

The Goblin King's lips curled up into a smirk as he gazed down at the elf. "Well, I am glad to hear that a half-breed is doing so well. However, my concern is with the boy, Master Vladius. He is unlike any other Fae child I have met. He had an abundant amount of potential for one so young." He produced a crystal with a flick of his hand and watched Toby's interactions from the previous occasions that he had come to observe the boy. "Does his family have strong ties to magic?"

"I believe simple magic, sire, but nothing like yours. Tobias somehow has all this magic inside of him. He will be a great asset for the kingdom." Master Vladius praised, his chest swollen with pride for his pupil.

"Hopefully, his family will come to accept it as well. I take it that you have delivered my note to them about the boy coming to the Castle to learn at my side."

The older elf nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "I have indeed, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded and fixed his gloves. "Very good. If there are any new updates on Tobias, I wish to be informed immediately. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, sire."

Within seconds, Jareth disappeared in a swirl of dark glitter, leaving some of his trace behind in the classroom. As he appeared in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, he gazed out back towards the town. He couldn't help but think about the woman that Tobias walked with. He could not shake the feeling that somehow she could be an obstacle to teaching his future pupil.

The days quickly passed and the evening when King Jareth was supposed to appear on their doorstep had finally arrived.

Sarah sat in her favorite chair in the parlor as she watched Karen race around the house, ordering maids about on where to set things and how to rearrange the floral decorations that she had ordered specifically for dinner with the King.

"Sarah! Would you please do something other than laze about?!" her step-mother shrieked. "The King is going to arrive any minute and you are still dressed in the same clothes you wore to work this morning."

The young woman scoffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Karen, he is coming to see Toby, not me. I doubt he would hardly care what I am wearing. I am sure I could be dressed in rags and he would be more interested in the fact that Toby has more potential than anyone in his class."

The older Fae woman groaned. "We have to look presentable! Do you think he will accept Toby if you look like you've been cleaning the entire house and didn't bother to change at all?!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I am not going to be like those other women who need to dress up to impress the King. He is no different than you or I!" She argued as she watched Karen resume running around, trying to get the house to look perfect.

"No different than you or I? Have you lost your mind, Sarah Williams?! He is a King! He is High Prince of the Underground! King Jareth is very different than you and I! He is royalty!" She screeched, ready to pull her hair out at the stubbornness of her husband's daughter. "If you love your brother and want him to do well tonight, you will go upstairs this minute and put on a presentable dress and wash all that dust from your face!"

The younger woman let out a huff as she grabbed her book from the chair and left the parlor. She heard a knock at the door and winced at Karen's yelling.

"That's probably your father! I cannot believe he is late today of all days! Let him in and then go upstairs to change!"

Sarah sighed and opened the door, her emerald eyes widening at the sight before her. In the doorway stood King Jareth, wearing a dark leather jerkin with his cape flowing behind him. He wore a black silk shirt underneath with dark grey breeches that were tucked into the black knee high boots that he wore as well. "You're him, aren't you?" She breathed, slightly shocked and in disbelief. "You're the Goblin King."

* * *

End of Chapter Two

Hope y'all have enjoyed it J Please go ahead and review. I love reading what y'all think of it. Have a good one!

ScarletVixen12


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews I truly enjoy reading your feedback. Sorry for the late update. A lot going on with my life right now, but hopefully I can get on a consistent schedule. Let's get going **_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except for the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth Universe.

* * *

Chapter Three

Jareth stepped into the house of the Williams' family and removed his cloak, tossing it roughly at Sarah, who barely caught it. "That I am. Make sure you let your Mistress know of my arrival, girl." He ordered in a very bored manner as he looked around the foyer of the small house.

"My Mistress?" she frowned as she closed the door, while holding onto the heavy leather of his cloak. Her mind was screaming at her for letting her stubbornness and pride overrule her rational thinking. This was Jareth, the Goblin King and High Prince of the Underground, and here she was just addressing him as if he held no title what so ever.

His eyebrow arched slightly at her tone as he glanced at her. "Mrs. Williams. Surely you know your employer or has the dear woman hired a few extra maids to impress the king?" he sneered.

Sarah's emerald eyes grew bright with her inner fire, her nails digging deep into leather of his rather luxurious cloak. Part of her was ready to throw insults at this pompous man for coming into her home and insulting her step-mother even though he knew nothing of her, but she knew it would not do well for Toby. Thinking of her brother and her parents, she stepped back and bowed her head. "I will go and let her know that you are here, Your Majesty. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable." Her voice strained as she gritted her teeth. She saw him dismiss her with a wave of his hand and went to put his cloak on a coat rack near the door.

"Karen! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Robert yelled as he rushed through the front door, startling his oldest child. He froze as he noticed the King sitting in his favorite chair and quickly closed the door, bowing as he did so. "Your Majesty, do forgive me. We weren't expecting you until later this evening."

"Why delay such an important meeting, Mr. Williams?" Jareth quipped and a crystal appeared out of thin air, weaving back and forth between his two hands.

Robert chuckled nervously and quickly put his own things away before walking towards his sovereign. "An excellent point, sire." He had hardly noticed Sarah making her way up the stairs and sighed in relief as he saw Karen walk into the room. "Your Majesty, if I may, this is my wife, Karen."

"We are deeply honored by your visit to our home, Your Majesty." She gave a deep curtsey and stood nervously, her hands wringing into the skirt of her dark violet dress.

The Goblin King managed to hide his smirk as he took in the two Fae's anxiety. He couldn't blame them. He was quite an intimidating king, although fair. Being High Prince as well only added to the intimidation. He cleared his throat and stood, taking Karen's hand and kissing the back of it. "Please, Mrs. Williams, the honor is my mine."

The Fae woman did her best not to completely faint on the hard wood floors of her home. She let out a girlish giggle and cleared her throat. "Oh goodness, if I had known you would be here so soon, I would have greeted you at the door, Your Majesty."

"Well, I am sure that servant girl of yours told you right away that I had arrived."

Karen frowned in confusion. "Servant girl, sire? All of my servants were in the kitchen with me."

The three adults were startled when a young boy came bounding down the stairs quite loudly and stopped right beside his father. His blonde hair was quite tousled and he wore a navy blue vest and white shirt with his dress pants. His bright blue eyes sparkled in excitement and he made sure to bow low, like Sarah had told him to do.

"Ah, young Tobias. You look quite handsome this evening. Something your mother helped you select?" Jareth smirked as he watched his future pupil try to keep still.

"No, Your Majesty, my sister did."

"Sister? Ah, yes, your first born, I believe." He looked at Robert. "Will she not be joining us this evening?"

"I will be joining you, Your Majesty. I had to make sure that young Tobias was presentable for dinner first." A sharp voice rang out as it descended from the stairs.

Mismatched eyes clashed with emerald green ones as Sarah made her way to stand behind Toby, placing her hands protectively over his shoulders. He did not fail to notice that the young woman guarded the boy and looked ready to attack if one even looked at Tobias the wrong way.

"This is my daughter, Sarah, my lord." Robert quickly introduced, knowing Karen was having a mental fit at how his daughter addressed the King and in such a very harsh tone.

"Yes, we met earlier." He held his hand out and watched with amusement as she hesitated to pick it up from Toby's shoulder and place it delicately in his. "A pleasure, Miss Williams." His lips barely grazed the knuckles, but a sharp electric shock coursed through both of them, causing their eyes to meet once more. Releasing her hand, he stepped back and turned to Karen. "I believe we should discuss matters over a meal."

"Oh yes! Absolutely! Please, follow me, Your Majesty! Our cook is one of the best in the entire kingdom. N-Not as great as the one in your castle, I'm sure, but just as grand. Come, come!" Karen quickly slipped into her role of hostess and led the monarch to the quaint dining room that had the very elegant plates and utensils set out .

Sarah watched as Toby quickly moved from her side to walking beside the King, staring at him in awe and curiosity. She waited quietly for her step-mother to get everyone seated before taking a seat next to Toby. She wasn't surprised at the placement. The King always took the head of the table, regardless of if the man of the house was present for the meal. Her parents sat side by side, while she was thankful she sat on the other side of Toby. Placing her napkin in her lap, she hardly listened to the small talk that her parents were making with the King. No doubt trying to make themselves seem very knowledgeable about court and the workings of the castle.

The meal was served very swiftly and Jareth did have to admit that the cook did a very good job at the selections of the different courses. Despite being a small family that was quite well financially and status wise, he knew this Fae couple wouldn't blend very well in the courts. Despite the fact that Karen would've been in euphoria constantly at being asked to be part of it.

Once they were done, Jareth leaned back in the chair, taking his intimidating pose as King, and looked at Toby. "Now, Tobias, I am sure that Master Vladius has told you that you have great potential when it comes to dealing with magic."

"Yes, sire."

Looking at the boy's parents, his stern mismatched eyes met their nervous ones. "From what I have found out, both of you only have small magic, is this correct?"

They both nodded their heads.

"What of your girl, Williams?"

Sarah looked at him with a frown. 'Girl?' she thought to herself. 'I have a name, you pompous, arrogant buffoon.' She bit her tongue to stop herself. Toby was excited to have this opportunity and she could not let her pride get in the way of letting him have it.

"N-Not that we know of, Your Majesty."

"Ah, that's right. I tend to forget. Half-breeds don't often get magic abilities." He dismissed with his hand before returning his attention to Toby.

The young woman's eyes would've shot poisonous iron daggers at the king for the comment he made. Ready to open her mouth, she saw Karen give her a stern look and quickly snapped her mouth shut. 'Remember, Sarah, this is for Toby. Just a few more minutes of this ass in your home.' Her nails dug into the cloth napkin in her lap, wringing it tightly as she imagined it was Jareth's neck.

The King turned to Robert. "Master Vladius and I have decided that Tobias would do well if he took lessons with me. Considering the amount of potential that your son has, Mr. Williams, he will become a powerful Fae. Perhaps not as powerful as most royals, but he will become a very important person to the courts and kingdom nonetheless."

Karen let out a sigh of happiness. She couldn't wait to flaunt this information to her friends at their next social gathering. "It will be quite a tremendous honor for Toby, Your Majesty. To be your pupil and learn from you."

He smirked and looked at the boy. "I am a very strict teacher, Tobias. I do not accept anything but your best, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The child grinned, his eyes bright.

"Tobias will have to come and stay with me at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Considering the duties I have, I will be unable to come and teach him if he stays at the school house." Jareth announced, placing his hands together.

Sarah's gaze shot up and looked at him from her spot at the table. "You want him to live with you in the castle? He doesn't know anyone there. He ought to stay with his family and wait until he's a little older before taking an apprenticeship with you."

Karen's eyes widened at the audacity of her step-daughter. She let out a nervous laugh and looked back to the king. "Oh my goodness. Please excuse her, Your Majesty. Toby and Sarah are very fond of each other. I'm sure the separation would be hard for her to handle at first, but she will overcome it." She said the last bit with gritted teeth as she looked back at the young woman. "Won't you, dear?"

Jareth ignored Karen and leaned forward. "Do you not understand that most families would die for an opportunity like this?"

"He is only ten years-old. Still a child. He needs to be supervised. Preferably by someone who knows him." She snapped back. Inwardly, she groaned. She had a feeling that once this dinner was over, Karen would be screaming to the high heavens.

"Perhaps his parents would be more than willing to come live at the castle."

Karen was ready to accept and jump at the chance to live in the castle, but Robert placed his hand on his wife's. "As wonderful as that sounds, Your Majesty, the court house is on the opposite side of the castle. Granted, I am sure that any transportation you could give us would make distance easier, I feel that it would not be beneficial to you to have to waste such simple magic."

"Robert!" his wife hissed.

He ignored her and looked at the King hopefully. "Will Toby be able to come home for holidays and breaks?"

Jareth thought for a moment and gave a slow nod. "That would be acceptable. Every young boy needs a break from his lessons and the lessons I have for your son will not be easy. We can arrange a schedule for short breaks and holidays."

The parents let out a sigh of relief and smiled at their son.

"Very well. I will have a few of my guards and servants come to collect Tobias and some of his belongings in a few days. It is best that we start his lessons right away." Jareth announced and stood from the table, the others following his action. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Williams. Your hospitality was a delight." He gave her a charming smile and walked with the couple to the door.

"Thank you so much for giving our son this amazing opportunity, Your Majesty! You will not be disappointed." Karen gushed as she escorted him outside of their home.

Sarah watched from the door frame and listened to her parents thank the king over and over. She noticed the leather cloak on the rack and walked out the back entrance of the house, waiting for her family to go back inside before speaking with the King. Hearing the door finally close, she stepped up behind him and cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you were still there." Jareth smirked. "The maid and daughter."

Fuming, she tossed the leather cloak at him. "Better than a king and pig." She scowled at him.

Jareth should have been furious at the insult that this young half-Fae gave him, but he could not help but to entice her. The way her green eyes grew bright as if a fire was lit from within captivated him. He was King and was used to getting his way. "Careful, Miss Williams. You don't want your brother to lose his chance to apprentice with the King."

"My step-mother would get over it. Toby would still be great whether or not you helped him with his magic."

He let out a dark chuckle. "Is that so? With whose help? Perhaps yours?"

Her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "You cannot take him from his home and family."

"His parents have agreed. You are the only one who has any issue with this, Miss Williams." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. "You are the only one who does not want your brother to be great."

"He will be great! I would just feel a lot better if there were someone keeping an eye on him." She hissed. Her hair was still in a loose bun from work and strands of it flew into her face, especially now the wind had picked up from outside.

Jareth stepped close to her, invading her personal space, and was quite surprised that she held her ground. Most women would've taken several steps back. This half-breed girl was intriguing him more and more. "If you are so worried about your baby brother, Miss Williams, why not come live at the castle with him?" His voice low and deep, only loud enough for both of them to hear.

Sarah frowned and looked up at him, making sure her fear was showing on her face at how close he was. His scent was strong and rich, quite intoxicating, but she had priorities. "You are joking with me now, Your Majesty."

"Not at all. You obviously do not trust me, although I am a man of my word."

"I know better than to trust a man I hardly know." She said with a retort.

The king let out a bark of laughter, startling the young woman. "Wise words, little girl. Quite wise. Perhaps spending time in that library does you more good than I realized. If you desperately want to keep an eye on your little brother, Sarah Williams, I suggest you have your belongings ready as well." With that, he quickly turned on his heel. "Oh, by the way." He glanced at her over his shoulder with a smug grin. "You have a bit of dirt right under your eye, love."

"I'm not your love." She snapped and bristled as he laughed and transformed into his owl form, taking off high into the night sky and heading back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She walked back into her house, waiting patiently as Karen berated her for her behavior and as soon as she was finished, went upstairs to take a long hot bath and get into bed.

Before she got into the bed, Sarah moved to the bay window of her room, the view looking towards the Castle. She placed her fingers against the glass, then hesitantly turned away, sliding into the covers and falling asleep.

Jareth sat on the ledge of his own bedroom window, looking out over the vast land of his kingdom, yet his mismatched eyes were drawn to the space where he had spent his evening. Conjuring up a crystal, he let it slide over his hands and wrists a few times before letting it float on the evening air. "Pleasant dreams, Sarah." He smirked and watched the image of her sleeping inside the crystal float higher into the air before popping like a bubble.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review. I look forward to all your feedback **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys It means a lot to me to know that you're enjoying my story so far. I know it's hard to get used to a new Labyrinth fic where it doesn't involve him coming back to her years after she's solved the Labyrinth, which to be honest, I think would be a lot easier. However, I wanted to push myself as a writer and try to approach this story with a new twist and I am so thrilled that y'all like it As my gift to you wonderful readers, I'm updating with another chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except for the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth Universe.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sarah walked through the Goblin Market with her basket in hand, her mind in a daze as she recalled the events from the previous night. Had that really happened? Did the Goblin King really offer for her to join her brother and go live in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?

"Hullo, Sarah!"

The young woman looked to the side and her face broke out into a big grin as she recognized one of her first friends that she had made when her father had brought her to live in the Underground. Walking over to his stall and kneeling down to embrace him, she giggled softly. "Hello, Hoggle. How are things going today? Have you made a lot of sales?"

He scoffed and stepped back from her embrace. "I would if it weren't for me lousy cousin that works in the gem mines."

"Well, let me see what you have today. Maybe I could give you my opinion on what you could use more of." She suggested and the pair of them walked over to the stall. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched Hoggle climb on top of a crate so he could show off the different pieces of jewelry he had set up.

"I gots this pretty piece here." He pointed to a ruby pendant in the shape of an oval. "Or a nice bracelet." He offered as he held it up for her to look at.

Sarah looked at the different necklaces, bracelets, and rings that Hoggle had out on display. He was right. His cousin was definitely holding out on the good gems. He had very simple jewelry this time around. "Perhaps you could come to an agreement with your cousin, Hoggle. I mean, your business does depend on him."

The dwarf frowned and placed a bracelet gently on the soft cloth he had them displayed upon. "Bah, I would if it would make a difference. He's just a good for nothing lazy goblin."

"Hoggle." Sarah chided him softly. "I'm sure you can come to some kind of arrangement with him." Her fingers touched the silver chain of one pendant and looked at it curiously. She picked it up and saw the pendant was a clear, round sphere yet twisted a certain way revealed a kaleidoscope of colors. "I've never seen anything like this before." Her voice soft as she held the necklace carefully.

He watched his friend look at the necklace and noticed that she seemed to be growing attached to it. "That's a piece that I've had a hard time selling. A lot of the ladies that look at it just see an empty crystal. They'd prefer them pretty baubles like rubies and emeralds and colored diamonds."

Turning it in her hand once more, she held onto it for a second more before placing it back onto the cloth. Her fingers hesitated to leave it, but she pulled them away, caressing it in a longing manner. "They take it for granted. There's more to it than what it seems." She smiled. "How much have you offered for it, Hoggle?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled nervously. "Well, because it's so rare, about fifty coins." He mumbled.

"Fifty?!" she gaped and looked at the pendant. "You said that most of the women that come to your stall hardly notice it."

"Well, yeah, but it's one of a kind, Sarah! I stills got to makes a living somehow!"

Sighing, she stepped back from the stall. "I wish I had that kind of money, but working at the library isn't the kind of job that brings in a lot of money." Slipping her hand into the pocket of her skirt, she weighed the bag of coins that Karen had given her to spend on a few outfits that she had made for Toby.

Hoggle noticed how sad his friend looked and couldn't help but feel guilty. "M-Maybe I coulds keep this aside for ya until ya gets the money."

Her emerald eyes widened in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, yeah, Sarah. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"

She chuckled and gave him a hug over the counter of his stall. "Always."

A shrill, honeyed voice giggled loudly in the market. "Well, how obscenely sweet. What have we here, my dears? Our darling little half-breed mingling with the dear hard working goblins." Clarissa announced with a harsh grin upon her perfectly made up face. "Why, good day, Sarah. Helping the less fortunate today, are we?"

The young woman frowned and clenched her hands to calm her rising temper. She turned and gave her a polite nod. "Good day, Clarissa. I am actually looking for a gift for my step-mother since her birthday is approaching."

She let out a soft cackle that would've sounded like an angelic giggle to most Fae, but Sarah knew better. "How very sweet of you to do that for her, Sarah. However, we full-blooded Fae tend to have more….well, extravagant tastes, shall we say." Walking over to Hoggle's stall, she picked up a necklace with an emerald pendant. "Nothing like these poor quality gems." Tossing the piece of jewelry as if it were a disgusting article of clothing, Clarissa turned sharply on her heel.

Hoggle let out a cry of despair as the necklace fell to the ground and run over by a goblin pulling around a fruit cart. His eyes teared up a bit as he watched the wheel crush the emerald pendant. "Oh noes." He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his fist.

Sarah's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as she watched Hoggle's necklace become destroyed. Shaking her head out of the brief daze, her mouth turned into a scowl as she moved forward and grabbed Clarissa's shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

"Are you mad? How dare you put your filthy half-breed hands on me!" the young Fae hissed.

"How dare you! You cannot come into this market and harass the merchants and destroy their goods! That is the only way they make their living and you think it's funny to come and toss it like it's garbage." Sarah glared at her. "If the King ever heard of your actions, Clarissa, I would hope that he puts you in an oubliette or even the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Ha! How very lucky that the King does not even come to market." Clarissa gave her a smug grin. "Besides, if he did, he would probably say-"

"What would I say, Miss de Chamont?" a cool, cultured voice that dripped with cold amusement filled their ears.

The two young women quickly turned to see the king with an entourage of his guards, standing near them with his arms folded across his chest. Seeing the crowd was bowing, the girls followed instantly.

"Please, ladies, no need to be so formal." He smirked and raised his hands. His mismatched eyes moved slowly from between the Fae and Half-Breed girl. "Now, Miss de Chamont, you were going to tell me what I would say?"

She stuttered and gave a nervous giggle. "Well, you would most likely comment on the lovely weather we are having today, Your Majesty." She cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. "I did not know that you liked to come to market, Sire."

His eyebrow arched at the change of demeanor of the girl. "I enjoy coming to see what wares my subjects have gathered to sell to my people. Every now and again, they have something that is worth possessing."

Clarissa let out a honeyed laugh and gave him a sweet smile. "How very generous of you, Your Majesty." She stepped closer and looked at him from beneath her lashes, her teal eyes shining in the sunlight. "You know, sire, my family would be honored if you would grace our home with your presence for a meal. My parents would be more than happy to have you visit since the High King and Queen just came for a visit."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the lame begging and began to inch away from the two. She had no desire to speak to Jareth, for she had her fill of him to last her a month.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Williams?"

Cursing her bad fortune, she stopped. "I am afraid I am on a schedule, Your Majesty, and need to finish running these errands before the day is out. My step-mother will be expecting me home as soon as possible."

"I doubt she would mind if you shared a few words with the King." He smirked and looked at Clarissa. "Miss de Chamont, I will send correspondence to your residence about sharing a meal. As for now, if you would allow one of my Honor Guard to escort you back home?"

Seeing a goblin step forward in armor, Clarissa could hardly contain her disgust for the creature that started drooling out of the side of its mouth. "Uh, that won't be necessary, Your Majesty. Many thanks, though. I should be able to make it home safely by myself."

"Now, now, I insist. As King, I have to look after the safety and welfare of my subjects." Jareth said in a stern manner, trying his best to keep from laughing.

"Of course, sire. Have a pleasant day." She said with a flirtatious smile and stiffened as the goblin grabbed her wrist and proceeded to walk her out of the Goblin Market and back to her home.

Sarah watched the exchange and turned on her heel.

"I don't believe I dismissed you, Miss Williams."

"I already explained to you that I have things to do." She replied over her shoulder and found herself being turned around. "How dare you! I-"

His mismatched eyes grew hard and lit up with irritation. "You forget yourself, Sarah Williams. I am King. Regardless of how you feel about me, you are to still give me the respect that my title demands. Am I clear?"

Gritting her teeth together, she glared and nodded.

"I require a verbal answer."

"Crystal."

Jareth smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Glancing to the side, he noticed the wide-eyed look of the dwarf that sold jewelry. "Higgle-"

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected.

He turned back to look at her in confusion. "Pardon?"

"His name is Hoggle."

Shaking his head, he looked at the dwarf who looked ready to pass out. "Hogwart," he ignored the sigh of exasperation from the young girl, "is this all that you've brought to market today?"

"Um, well, Yer Majesty, I, uh, I have been having a bit of a communications issue with me cousin, ya see. He works in the mines, but hasn't been bringing me any good gems like he used ta." He stuttered as he spoke to the King.

"I see. I'll have him brought to court so he can start giving his fair share. Several nobles from court enjoy the pieces you bring. Make sure you bring better quality jewelry, do you understand?"

Hoggle's head bobbed up and down several times. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the King.

Sarah watched in disbelief and shook her head, turning on her heel once more.

"You have a very bad habit of leaving when you have not been given permission." Jareth grumbled as he followed her.

"As I've said, Your Majesty, I have errands to run."

"Perhaps you're just running away because you're frightened of me." He replied with a grin, revealing his sharp teeth. He quickly stopped as Sarah turned around to face him, her face set in a scowl. "Careful, love, your face will freeze that way."

"I'm not your love." She growled. "I can assure you of one thing, Goblin King, and it is that I am most certainly not frightened of you." She gave a deep curtsy. "I'll be taking my leave of you now, permission or not." Her skirts whipped around sharply as she turned her back to him.

Jareth watched as she made her way through the people in the market and could not stop the grin of delight from appearing on his lips. He let out a soft laugh as he turned on his heel as well. His cape fluttering behind him and caressed the counter of Hoggle's stall.

Hoggle had moved off the crate to pull out some more necklaces he had safely stored underneath. When he climbed back on the crate, his eyes grew wide as he saw a big bag of coins in the spot where the pendant Sarah liked so much had been. Leaning over the counter, he turned his head several times to figure out where his mystery customer had gone. Noticing the King walking away with his entourage, he shook his head. "Nah. Couldn't be."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Not exactly into the castle just yet, but I really wanted to get Hoggle involved in the story. Just so more Jareth and Sarah fluff. I'm sure things will get pretty crazy once Sarah moves in, though. Enjoy guys and please leave me a review Thanks so much!**_


End file.
